1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed to a system and method for removing an unwanted gas or fluid from a fluid circuit and more particularly is directed to removing gas from a blood circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dialysis and other medical procedures have been implemented to treat blood in patients. In dialysis, blood is removed from and then returned to the patient after being treated. The treatment removes impurities from the blood, a function performed by the kidney in a healthy person. Typically, blood is withdrawn via a first catheter, forced through a filter, and returned to the patient via a second catheter.
Various techniques have been developed to apply these systems in a manner that prevents embolic matter, including gases, from entering patient's blood stream. For example, a technique can be employed where two catheters are connected together. Prior to this connection, the catheters are filled as much as possible at the ends being connected. Then the ends of the two catheters are coupled together. This technique is not optimal at least because it requires spillage of some of the fluid in the catheters to significantly reduce the potential for introduction of embolic matter, e.g., gas. Additionally, this technique usually requires at least two people to fill the catheters and couple them together.